Miele
Miele is a minor character, Rose's youngest daughter and Flora's younger sister. Info Personality Miele is friendly and caring, mostly to her sister, Flora. She is also considered brave because she sacrificed herself to prevent the Trix from attacking Flora and because she stayed to help her sister to beat the Treants. Appearance In Season 3, Miele has short honey-colored hair and jade eyes, her skin is notably paler than Flora's. Her hair is in a small ponytail with a flowery hair band. She wears a green and yellow dress. In Season 6, her skin is a bit darker than she was before and her hair is longer and the color turns into peach-colored. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and decorated with some flowers on her hair band. She wears a pink and yellow flowery dress. Her shoes are green and pink. In Fairy form, Miele has green flower-shaped wings. She wears a sparkly green dress decorated with pink flower petals on her top and skirt. Her shoes are green. Magic and Abilities Miele is from planet Linphea, so she has nature-related powers like healing plants and using nature-related attacks, similar to Flora's powers. * Spring Flower: She shoots green energy spheres at the enemy. It was used against the Treants that was about to attack an unsuspecting Flora . * Magic Seeds: She shoots gold spheres at the enemy that forms turquoise vines that squeeze the enemy to a point of releasing objects. This was used against the Treants that was holding her. * Miele's Impenetrable Green * Impenetrable Green: She shoots green rays of fairy dust at the enemy. This spell was used against a witch. * Wooden Tendrils: She shoots gold spheres of energy at the enemy that twists around them, knocking them off balance. This spell was used against the Flying Basilisk that was about to attack Flora. Story in Winx Club Season 3 She makes her debut in "The Black Willow's Tears" when the Winx Club come to visit. She shows them where the Sage of Linphea is and after the Sage tells them that the tears of the Black Willow can save Faragonda, she is sent home by Flora for her own safety, but she does not listen and appears again when the Winx are about to collect the tears of the Willow, telling the Winx not to touch the water. The Trix attack, and hit Flora. They nearly hit Flora with a powerful spell but Miele puts herself between the attack and her sister and gets hit by the Trix; causing her to fall into the water poisoned by Darcy. Flora, extremely angry, summons plants that capture them. She then goes into the water to save Miele, asking her why she did not go home, and Miele answers, she wanted to see what would happen. Flora sends her up in a bubble and earns her Enchantix by saving Miele Season 6 Miele is seen at Linphea College with her friends in "The Flying School". When Flora greets her, she is shocked and excited to meet her sister. Miele and Flora talks for a while about her college life until they saw Cloudtower floating in the sky at Lynphea college. Selina summons the Treants to attack Lynphea, Miele transforms to help her sister fight against the treants. After the Winx lose their powers, Miele tells Flora to go, while she stays behind to help her friends fight off the treants. Before Flora leaves, she says that she has faith in Flora and is sure that her sister will come back and help them with a new pair of wings. Her battle against the Treants with her friends continues into the next episode, "Bloomix Power". As the treants raged on, she and her fellow students and teachers are captured by the treants. However, Miele did not give up and was able to break free from the Treants' grasp. She then tries to defend her school once more but then the witches surround her and a Treant shoves her aside. Luckily, Flora came in time before the Treants were able to smash her and together they fought and won back Lynphea College. She then says goodbye to Flora and hopes that one day they can spend time together again. Major Battles * Miele and Winx vs. Big Yellow, Larxene and Slappy the Dummy * Miele and Donald Duck vs. Hildon * Miele vs. Risky Brothers * Miele and Perona vs. Desiree * Miele and Sora vs. Big Yellow and Pete * Miele, Sora, Lea, Donald, Goofy, Rosalina, Raven, Sonic, and Luffy vs. Rob Lucci, Kumadori, Kaku, Jabra, Fukuro, Blueno, and Kalifa * Miele, Perona, Crona, Ragnarök, Oona and Hector vs. Hydra * (more coming soon......) Story of Joining Sora's Team Once the Winx returned to their homes after Bloom was having second thought of being a Saint. After Miele was visited by the team for the first time, Bloom didn't know her gem donates roles of Heroic Saints to others, right when she silently wished if someone else becomes a saint. After their mission to convince the Magix Kingdoms to ally themselves with the team, Riku finally realized why Bloom wasn't able to use her merging keyblade powers because her gem donated her job to Miele, which led Miele to happily join the Team. After joining, she slowly develops feelings for Sora after her first mission with Sora got them on a cavern, waiting for a rescue for the team. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Flying characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Lovers Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Fighters Category:Hero Saints Category:Elemental characters Category:Healers Category:Siblings Category:Magic Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Kids Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Light Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Zeno's Friends